1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand trucks. In particular, the present invention relates to a convertible multi-function hand truck. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus convertible back and forth between a hand truck configuration and a heavy duty tripod configuration.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A hand truck is a familiar transportation apparatus used to move equipment. A hand truck may also be known as a “dolly”, “sack truck” or “trolley”. The hand truck is generally an L-shaped cart with handles on a vertical portion, wheels at the base, and a ledge on a horizontal portion. The load to be carried is placed on the ledge and rests against the vertical portion. The hand truck pivots on the wheels, so that the load is supported by the ledge and the vertical portion. The load can now be moved by the wheels of the hand truck, and the handles allow manual control of the direction and speed of movement. The hand truck is a basic lever with the load tilted over the pivot of the wheels.
Hand trucks or dollies are normally used to move heavy equipment that is difficult to carry by hand or even impossible to carry by individuals. In the plumbing and electrical repair industry, a hand truck is used to transport generators, heavy tool boxes, and heavy duty tools. When transporting heavy equipment, such as pipe benders and vices, the hand truck must also be transported. Each piece of equipment includes a stand or tripod, which supports the actual tool. A saw table has a stand to set on the ground. A vice requires a heavy duty tripod to anchor the vice in place. A pipe bending head also requires a strong stand to stabilize on the ground, when a pipe is being bent. Once the equipment is loaded onto a truck or other service vehicle, the hand truck must also be stowed on the truck, so that the equipment can be unloaded at the work site.
Hand trucks are fabricated from various materials, such as tubular steel, tubular aluminum, and even some plastics. Hand trucks can be light weight for certain types of equipment and supply transportation. Some hand trucks can be heavy for other types of equipment. There can be manipulation of features of the hand truck for particular uses.
Specialized hand trucks are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,220, issued to Babb on Oct. 29, 2002, describes a cart and stand for supporting and transporting a metal working apparatus, such as a threading machine. The threading machine is heavy, and the cart configuration makes the threading machine mobile. The tripod configuration supports and stabilizes the threading machine. The apparatus is inverted for the different configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,669, issued to Alexander on Jun. 1, 2010, describes an apparatus for a collapsible table and dolly. The transforming dolly is shown to form a general work surface for various tools. The apparatus is comprised of a vertical support, which acts as a handle during transport; a pair of wheels; a table mounted to one or more arms, which may be collapsed parallel to the vertical support during transport and extended when in use; a further pair of support legs hingedly mounted to the bottom of the table at the opposite end from the vertical support; and a wheel base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,483, issued to Haynes on Aug. 3, 1999, describes a foldable bowling caddy. There is a foldable bowling caddy comprised of two legs, a series of flat racks, two wheels, and a third leg pivotally mounted as to form a tripod. When the device is extended for use, the racks are flat to accept bowling balls in a step-wise fashion, and the device rests on three legs in a tripod position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,892, issued to Branch on Nov. 2, 1993, describes a multi-purpose transporting device. The device is comprised of a hand truck suitable for both horizontal cart and vertical dolly use. The transformation happens only by flipping orientation of the hand truck. On one side, the device is a hand truck. On the other side, the device is a tripod with an inverted platform.
Other prior art references disclose other variation of hand trucks and tripods for heavy tools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,440, issued to Roxbury on Feb. 17, 1998, describes a pipe vice transportation dolly mounted on a tripod. U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,155, issued to Wise on Jan. 19, 2010, describes a universal mobile saw stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,382, issued to Sherman on Jan. 21, 1986, describes a combined portable table and hand truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,590, issued to Terran on Aug. 15, 1978, describes a combined hand truck and ladder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with a hand truck configuration and a tripod configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus convertible between a hand truck configuration and a tripod configuration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a hand truck transforming into a tripod.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with dual hand truck and stand functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with dual hand truck and stand functions, dependent upon configuration of the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with a hand truck configuration and a tripod configuration, which supports multiple heavy duty tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with a hand truck configuration and a tripod configuration with a universal attachment for heavy duty tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with a hand truck configuration and a tripod configuration with a receptacle for removable engagement to heavy duty tool attachments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an apparatus with a stable and strong hand truck configuration, which can transform into a stable and strong tripod configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a hand truck to transform into a stable and strong tripod configuration in order to support heavy duty tools and machinery.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.